


linger in my arms a little longer

by sapphirerays



Series: hangin' around with you | katherine albert x butch deloria [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Mutual Pining (Implied), Pining, Post-Game, Post-Project Purity, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mild nudity, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirerays/pseuds/sapphirerays
Summary: A couple of bottles of whiskey lead to some confessions. If only they could remember them...
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Series: hangin' around with you | katherine albert x butch deloria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706368
Kudos: 33





	linger in my arms a little longer

Katherine wasn’t sure how she’d ended up lying on her bed on the floor with Butch, but the bottles of whiskey they’d had definitely had something to do with it. He was laughing about something - he was pretty when he laughed, she’d noticed - but she couldn’t remember what, except that she had said something. It could’ve been the low lighting of the room, but he looked especially beautiful that night. She looked away from him, not wanting him to catch her looking, instead averting her gaze to the empty bottles of whiskey.

She turned her head to sneak another look at him, only to find him already looking at her. His expression looked different, somehow, but she couldn’t place what had changed. More gentle, perhaps? She wasn’t sure. A small giggle escaped her - the whiskey was still hitting - and the next thing she knew Butch was leaning in towards her and she was leaning in to meet him. Their lips met. Something within her lit up and she moved her hand up to hold his face, deepening the kiss. She could taste a hint of whiskey on his breath - or maybe it was her breath - but she didn’t care. Butch’s arms went around her, pulling her up on top of him. She felt him harden underneath her hips and pressed down onto him, causing him to emit a grunt of pleasure. 

Butch pulled away from her, still holding her waist. 

“I- We- Are you sure?” he managed to get out. Katherine caressed his cheek, looking him in the eyes. The rational part of her told her to stop there, play it off, pretend nothing happened, to keep up the pretense and preserve their friendship. The rational part of her was quickly stomped out by the larger part of her with urge to fuck him, friendship be damned. 

“Yes,” she murmured, moving her hand to run it through his hair. He gave a soft sigh of appreciation and pulled her back down to kiss her again, trailing one hand down to her shirt. He fumbled with the bottom of it, sliding one hand up to cup her breast. She moaned quietly, rubbing up against him slowly. 

He pulled away again, propping himself up and tugging his jacket off so that only his shirt was left on his chest. Katherine sat up, keeping herself positioned on his groin, and shrugged her own jacket off. She took a second to admire how the shirt sat on him before trying to tug it off him. He obediently pulled it over his head and lay back down, putting his hand in its original position. She shivered, her heart racing. She leant down and kissed him, deeply, savouring the feel of him against her. He was pleasantly warm to be against and for a second her heart ached, wishing she could be held by him all the time. Although they’d been travelling the wasteland together for months now, they hadn’t progressed past the point of friendship, no matter how badly she’d wanted to. There’d been times she’d suspected - or maybe hoped - that he liked her in a way that was more than platonic, but the lack of confirmation led her to persuade herself to give up hope. 

“I want you,” she blurted out, although it may have been the drink talking. “I’ve wanted you for months.” 

“Me too,” Butch said, kissing her neck. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.” 

He held her closer and rolled them both to the side, so that he lay above her instead. Her hand went to his belt and she tilted her head back up towards him. 

“Then kiss me again.” 

*~*~* 

When Katherine woke up, she felt her head was going to split in two. She let out a low groan and rubbed her eyes. It felt like she was laying on something. Bleary-eyed, she turned her head to see what beneath her, and then froze. 

She was lying on Butch’s bare arm. The two of them were just about covered by the blanket, but she could already tell the two of them were naked. 

She carefully eased herself upright, fishing her underwear from where it lay discarded next to the bed. She picked up one of the jackets and put it on in an attempt to be somewhat decent in case Butch woke up. It was big on her, but since both jackets had belonged to Butch at a time she hoped Butch wouldn’t notice that she had put his on instead. She put the collar to her face and breathed in its scent deeply. It smelt distinctly of his cologne, but also faintly of Butch himself. 

Butch let out a snore and she jumped, thinking he’d woken, but he just rolled over, exposing his back to her. To her surprise and embarrassment his back was littered with scratches. Her cheeks burning, she tiptoed past him and up the stairs to her actual bedroom - she wasn’t even sure how they ended up on the bed on the floor - and grabbed a threadbare towel. Dogmeat was asleep on the bed. He’d probably wondered why she hadn’t come to bed. 

She headed into her bathroom. She breathed a deep sigh of relief and went to check herself out in her mirror. It was cracked in the corner but she could see herself in it and that was good enough. Dropping the jacket and her underwear back off, she examined herself. Her neck, chest, and upon further examination, thighs were all covered in hickies. She felt herself go scarlet. 

Butch and I really… her mind trailed off. She shook her head and started running herself a bath. At the same time, she poured herself a small glass of water from the sink tap and took a sip. Project Purity had brought her a lot of hurt, but at least she could actually have clean water again. 

She didn’t remember much of the previous night. She had snatches of memories, such as laughing with Butch on the bed on the floor, thinking he looked pretty in the lighting, leaning in towards him… some other parts. She felt her face heating up again. She remembered the feeling of him underneath her, but that was as far as her mind would recall. She vaguely remembered saying something to him, but what she was saying was a complete mystery. Hopefully nothing embarrassing. Or maybe Butch had forgotten the night entirely. It was probable, she decided, given that Butch had been matching her drink for drink the entire night. 

She couldn’t believe she had actually had sex with Butch. Sure, she’d thought about it previously - she couldn’t kid herself that she didn’t find him attractive, and truthfully she’d had a crush on him for a while now - but she didn’t think she’d actually act on it. Had she initiated it? Had she been the one to kiss him first? She couldn’t remember. She climbed into the bath with the water still running, letting the cool water run over her. A hot bath would only mess with her head more. 

The best course of action, she decided, was to pretend nothing had happened unless Butch brought it up first. If Butch brought it up, then… well… she would just have to decide what to do from there. For now, she’d just clean herself up, and take things a step at a time. 

She didn’t stay in the bath long, just long enough to have a wash and clear her head. Wrapping herself in the tower, she quietly edged out of the bathroom door and peered over the edge to see if Butch was awake. He appeared to still be out cold, which gave her time to appear presentable. She quickly dressed, pulling a casual outfit from her wardrobe. She popped back into the bathroom, using her foot to drop her underwear into the crate she’d dubbed the washing crate, making a mental note to clean her clothes later in the week. After a moment of consideration she put the jacket back on, taking a second to breathe in its scent again, before heading downstairs. 

Butch stirred as she walked past the bed, stretching out. 

“Morning,” she said, hoping her voice came across as casual. 

“Mmm… mornin’,” he responded sleepily. “M’head hurts.” 

“I’ll get you some water.” She walked back to grab him a glass. When she returned with the water, Butch was sat up in bed, looking a little dazed. 

“Here you go,” she handed the glass to him. 

“Thanks.” He accepted it gratefully and drained the glass. “Needed that. Guess we had a lot to drink, huh?” 

“... Yes,” Katherine said carefully, then added, “I barely remember last night.” She gave a nervous laugh. 

Butch looked up at her. She could’ve sworn his face fell for a second, but it was masked so quickly with a yawn that she couldn’t be certain. 

“Yeah man, me neither.” He rubbed his eyes. “I guess I must’ve passed out in your bed down here.” 

“Probably,” she lied. She spotted that his neck was also littered with hickies and cleared her throat. “Um. Well. You know where the bathroom is if you need to use it at all. I, uh, should check up on Dogmeat.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Butch nodded absent-mindedly. Katherine side-stepped back towards the stairs, heading back up, and then collapsed onto her bed, letting out another sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure if Butch completely bought the story, but better to let him think that nothing had happened than try and explain what actually happened. Besides, to him it was probably just drunk sex. No point bringing it up and complicating things, not when their friendship could be on the line. 

Dogmeat, finally awake, lifted his head and whined. 

“Yeah, me too,” Katherine sighed, scratching his head. 

*~*~* 

Downstairs, Butch bit his lip, grabbing his jacket. Or at least, what used to be his jacket. It smelled of Katherine, so he figured she’d grabbed his jacket by mistake. He sighed, burying his face into the material. If Katherine didn’t remember anything from last night, he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her they’d had sex. He had no idea how she’d react - she’d probably just regret it anyway. No, better to keep quiet and pretend it didn’t happen. He didn’t want to lose her, even if it meant continuing to hide his true feelings. 

It would just complicate their friendship.


End file.
